


Mist clouds Our Night

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Creampie, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Female Character, Trans My Unit | Byleth, Vaginal Sex, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Edelgard sneaks back into bed after a midnight shower.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 76
Collections: Anonymous





	Mist clouds Our Night

Edelgard is certain she made sure to not disturb the silence of the room, but her efforts had been in vain.

Freshly showered, the breeze from the window tickles her skin. It's a little cold, too, because of its direction towards the bay.

What really keeps her from drifting off to sleep, however, are her girlfriend's efforts.

As one arm wraps around her waist and a hand caresses the skin of her stomach, the fingers of the other brush aside her silver hair.

She closes in on her neck for a kiss and the soft touch gives her goosebumps.

Of course she doesn't plan to give herself away, biting her lips to seal away any noise.

"You smell incredible."

Only adding to her struggle, Byleth's breath dances across her skin and she has to give it her all not gasp right there.

They are very close now and Edelgard finds herself pressed into the bed by her lover's weight.

From her neck, her fingers begin to wander until they reach the hem of her undergarments.

She considers shutting her down, if only to a tease but against her back, she can feel her thunderous heartbeat.

Byleth interprets her silence correctly and continues after a short moment.

Edelgard wriggles in place just enough to make room as she pulls her panties down to her knees.

Behind her, there's shuffling noises as her girlfriend gets ready. The bed creaks slightly and it makes her smile.

She reaches for a pillow, brings it tightly to her chest and then, they're right next to each other again.

"Are you ready?"

The desire in Byleth's voice is warmer than the feeling of her breath on her cheek.

Her words, accompanied by the feeling of her length brushing against her entrance adds heat to the cauldron within herself.

"Yes", she breathes.

With another kiss to her neck, her lover pushes forward and she inhales sharply. Only once she has taken her completely, Edelgard allows herself to breathe out.

It spills from her lips as a lustful sigh and she feels Byleth's smile form against her skin as she begins to move.

Her thrusts, though gentle, quickly build to a rhythm as the bed aches under their movement.

Her soft sighs turn more vocal. Sometimes she still finds herself to be very concious about it, but tonight was no such night.

Instead, she effortlessly gets lost in the rythmn. It's natural to her, like drifting in current of a river.

Something changes soon enough. Her girlfriend's movement becomes noticably faster, but not frantically so.

She gets noisier as well, with every other roll of her hips. Warmth starts to pool low in her own stomach.

She feels it coming, notices the trembling of her body before Byleth gives her any warning.

"El, I'm --"

Her sentence is cut short as she slams forward one final time.

Edelgard's body tenses as she joins her atop of the mountain the moment she feels her lover's seed spill into her.

Her body is still trembling with aftershocks of her orgasm when Byleth collapses on the bed.

She doesn't quite land on her, mindful even with the release clouding her senses. Again, she lazily snakes an arm around her waist.

Still panting, she pulls her in and Edelgard's heart leaps as she snuggles tighter against her back.

"I love you", she mumbles, sounding very tired and she returns the words in equal fashion, warm happiness flowing into every corner of her body.


End file.
